A battery system that includes a control device that controls a plurality of battery modules, and charging and discharging of those battery modules is used for a movable object such as an electric automobile or a power source device that stores electric power. In the battery system, a life-span of each battery module is expected to be further lengthened.
A battery control device described in the patent document 1 includes a battery ECU (Electronic Control Unit) that detects the state of a battery. The battery ECU calculates a total deterioration amount that shows the deterioration state of the battery at a current time point, and a target deterioration amount that shows the deterioration state of the battery that is allowed depending on the duration of use. The battery ECU controls the charging and discharging of the battery such that the total deterioration amount of the battery is closer to the target deterioration amount. Thus, the life-span of the battery can be maintained until a target using period.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2009-17752 A